Hidden Desires
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Misaki had a hidden desire that Usagi never knew about. In fact, he didn't know about it either. What happens when the both of them uncover the secret together? Warnings: Language, OCC, OC, and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been thinking about writing up a Junjou Romantica story for a while now and I've finally worked up the courage. And since Misaki x Usagi is my favorite pairing, I thought 'why not write a story on them?' **

**Now, my inspiration for this story came to me while I was reading the Junjou Romantica manga (I've seen the anime but I've never read the manga until as of late). And I've been wondering if Misaki had ever be hiding any desires/fantasies from Usagi. So, that one thought spawned and took off from there. So, I hope you enjoy. **

**Pairing: Misaki x Usagi**

**Warning: Mild language, OOC moments, an OC will appear, yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica**

"Usagi-san, I think we should buy you some new clothes," Misaki said suddenly.

Akihiko looked up from his newspaper to stare at Misaki. His eyes were wide in surprise as Misaki continued to look at him with large eyes. His innocent eyes were glimmering and it made the author want to eat him up. A chuckle came out of his mouth before he started laughing. Misaki blushed brightly and he started to scowl at Akihiko.

"Stop laughing at me, baka Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted.

Akihiko continued to smile and patted the spot next to him, signaling Misaki to sit next to him. The student hesitated before slowly moving towards the couch. He knew that this could potentially lead to something that he wouldn't be able to get himself out of, but he found himself unable to deny Usagi. When Akihiko decided that Misaki was moving too slow, he reached out and pulled the younger boy onto the couch. Misaki gasped in surprise before he started struggling in the author's grip.

Misaki turned his head around to look at Akihiko in shock. "Usagi? What are you doing?"

Akihiko smirked and pulled Misaki's back to his chest. He leaned forward until his lips were caressing the student's ear. "You're so adorable, Misaki," Usagi whispered.

Misaki shivered as Akihiko's warm breath touched his ear. He ducked his head in embarrassment and mumbled out, "I'm not adorable."

Akihiko just chuckled and turned the both of them over until he was straddling Misaki's hips. He smirked down at Misaki, who was biting his bottom lip shyly. Misaki was staring up at Akihiko with wide eyes. A faint blush was dusting his cheeks and he was starting to breathe deeper.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked in uncertainty.

"You're so cute Misaki. It makes me want to eat you right now," Usami purred out.

Misaki shot his hands up to the author's chest right after he heard that. He bright red blush was present on his face and Akihiko smirked. He watched with amusement as Misaki tried to push him off. But no matter how hard he pushed, he wasn't strong enough to overpower the author.

All of a sudden, the sound of a doorbell could be heard throughout the apartment. Akihiko spared a glance towards the door and Misaki took this as his chance to escape. However, the author's hand shot out in time to stop Misaki from escaping. While Misaki kicked and shouted, Usagi dragged him upstairs to the bedroom. Misaki ceased struggling for a few seconds when he heard the doorbell ringing again.

"Usagi-san, you're not going to get that?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Anyone who disturbs my time devouring Misaki is not worth answering the door-"

"DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT, USAGI-SAN!" Misaki shouted.

Akihiko chuckled and lifted Misaki up so that he was carrying him bridal style. Misaki instinctively wrapped his arms around the author's neck. He looked into Usami's eyes and stilled. Akihiko slowed down on the stairs until he came to a halt. The two stared at each other before the both of them started to lean towards each other unconsciously. Misaki's eyes started to flutter close and Akihiko held back the urge to chuckle at his lover's cuteness.

Their lips were centimeters away from each other when the front door was broken open. Misaki jumped out of Usagi's arm, tumbling down the stairs until he collapsed at the bottom. He sagged onto the floor in a heap and groaned as he felt several places on his body start to hurt.

"Aikawa, what the hell do you want?" Usagi asked in annoyance.

"Sensei! Today is the ceremony to celebrate your newest book release!" Aikawa exclaimed in excitement.

"Not interested," Usagi said coolly as he walked back down the stairs over to where Misaki was laying on the floor.

Misaki picked his head up and looked up as Akihiko picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Misaki gasped before he pounded his hands on the author's back.

"Usagi-san! Put me down!" Misaki shouted.

"No can do. It's time for me to refill on Misak-"

"DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT WHEN PEOPLE ARE HERE!" Misaki shouted.

Akihiko just chuckled and continued to walk up the stairs. Aikawa ran up after the two men before she was at the top of the stairs. Her arms were held out to block Akihiko's path. The author stopped and glared at his editor. Misaki looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Aikawa standing in front of them.

"Sensei, you have to go to your book release! It's good publicity for you!" Aikawa reasoned.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "If you're quite done Aikawa, Misaki and I were just about to go out," Usagi said in a bored tone.

Misaki's eyebrows flew up before he peeked over to Akihiko's face. "Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

Akihiko smirked and asked slyly, "Didn't you say we were going out to get me some clothes?"

Misaki blushed brightly before he bowed his head in embarrassment. Akihiko chuckled and placed a hand on Misaki's head in comfort. He turned his gaze back to Aikawa.

"So, as you can see Aikawa, I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day," Akihiko said, not regretful in the least. He then moved his attention back to Misaki, who was blushing even brighter now. He pecked his lover's cheek and nearly laughed as Misaki's eyes fluttered.

Aikawa nodded her head absently before she blinked her eyes a couple of times. She watched the moment between Misaki and Akihiko before she squealed.

"_Eeeee!_ You two are just so cute!" Aikawa squealed. "Okay, I'll come back Akihiko-san. But I want a manuscript with all the details from today."

"Alright," Akihiko promised without blinking an eyelash.

"DON'T PROMISE THINGS LIKE THAT WHILE I'M STANDING HERE!" Misaki shouted in outrage.

* * *

><p>Misaki and Akihiko walked out of the fifth clothing store. Misaki sighed and collapsed to the ground. "Why is it so hard trying to find clothing for you, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.<p>

"Perhaps because my tastes only revolve around Misaki-chan-"

"Don't call me Misaki-chan! And you need to learn how to buy clothing for yourself. You can't just go around in a suit for the rest of your life," Misaki chastised Akihiko softly.

Akihiko spared a glance at Misaki before he looked up ahead. "Well, if Misaki would let me have my way-"

"Don't even complete that sentence," Misaki growled out.

Akihiko chuckled and held out his hand. "Well there is one last store that we haven't gone into yet," he said mysteriously.

Misaki looked up at Usagi innocently. "Which store is that?"

Akihiko pointed across the street and Misaki followed his finger. His eyes looked at the store before he scowled.

"Hell no."

Akihiko stared at Misaki with expressionless eyes and Misaki knew that what he had just said went in one ear and out the other. He felt the vein in his head start to twitch in annoyance. He hated when Usagi decided to just do what he wanted without thinking about how his choices will affect others. The author needed to learn to be more considerate of others.

All of a sudden, Akihiko grabbed onto Misaki's hand and he began to drag him across the street. However, the author seemed to forget that cars were driving throughout the street. He also seemed to forget that traffic was especially busy today, since they were in the middle of the city during the weekend. Misaki nearly had a heart attack dodging all the cars that were rushing towards the two. And in one instance, Akihiko was almost ran over by a car, a truck, and a motorcycle. Luckily though, Misaki was paying attention and dragged the author out of the way of his immediate death.

Misaki collapsed to the ground once they reached the other side. He was breathing deeply and he could feel his face grow red. His heart was pounding rapidly, so rapidly that it felt as if it would leap out of his throat at any minute. Akihiko was kneeling down next to him, a comforting hand rubbing his back.

Misaki looked up and glowered at Akihiko. "If you do that to me again, I will not hesitate to send you to the couch for the next _year_," Misaki threatened.

Akihiko just stared at Misaki, but the student saw the flash of fear shining in the author's eyes. Threatening to take way sex was one effective tactic that Misaki constantly used nowadays to get what he wanted. Well, he didn't use it _all the time_, but he did utilize it when necessary. Placing a hand on Usagi's back, Misaki pushed himself up. He staggered when he got to his feet and Akihiko helped him keep his balance. Once he was steady on his feet, Misaki looked up at the shop and sighed.

"Must we really go inside here?" he asked in defeat.

"Misaki wanted to buy me clothes. So, I want some clothes from here," Usagi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"There's a difference between casual clothes and stuff you wear for...that," Misaki said with a blush on his face.

"For what? Do you mean _sex_?" Usagi asked slyly, his breath caressing Misaki's ear.

"DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD! And we're in public, so get BACK!" Misaki shouted, pushing Akihiko away from his body.

"So are so cute," Usagi cooed at Misaki.

"Men aren't cute! Men are handsome!" Misaki argued.

Akihiko smirked and Misaki knew that he had dug himself a hole now. The author started to advance on Misaki with a predatory look on his face, causing the younger boy to back up. He was only to go back so far though, until his back came into contact with the glass window of the store. He looked back briefly before looking forward. Akihiko was leaning down in his face, with noses barely touching each other. Their eye connected with each other and Misaki's breath started to pick up.

Misaki felt a blush start to come to his cheeks. Akihiko smirked at the student's shyness and leaned down father until his lips were brushing against Misaki's. The younger male's face burst into a red blush, stretching from his ears down to his neck.

_"I wonder how far that blush stretches to__,"_ Usagi though to himself.

Misaki sucked in a breath when he saw a flash of lust go through Usagi's eyes. Swallowing deeply, he leaned up slightly to kiss the author gently. Akihiko froze as he felt Misaki's lips touch his. His fingers grazed his lips and he looked down in surprise. Misaki had slipped out of his grasp and was standing near the entrance of the shop. His head was lowered, so Akihiko couldn't see the emotions that passed over the student's face. However, he had a good idea what was going on in his lover's mind.

Walking up, Akihiko took Misaki in his arms. He sighed in happiness and hugged the other tightly.

"I love you Misaki," Usagi said in glee.

"Must you start up with that now?" Misaki mumbled in embarrassment before hiding his face in Akihiko's chest.

Akihiko chuckled. "I love you Misaki. I love you so much that my heart can't seem to hold all of my love for you," Usagi confessed.

Misaki blushed in embarrassment. "Don't say that out loud, it's embarrassing," he said softly.

Despite his arguments, his heart was fluttering in happiness. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch and he knew he was starting to smile. So, in order to hide it, he burrowed his face further in the author's chest. The two relaxed against each other, comforted with each other's presence.

"Misaki? Is that you?"

Misaki tore himself from Akihiko's grasp and looked up in surprise. A pink blur flew from the shop that they were standing in front of and it jumped into his arms. Misaki tumbled to the ground and grunted as a weight settled on his stomach. Groaning in pain, Misaki looked up only to still.

A male, probably around his age or older, was straddling his hips. The male was grinning at him and his eyes were glimmering brightly. At first glance, Misaki probably wouldn't have recognized him at all. The only thing that gave away the male's identity was the long, orange hair flowing over his shoulders.

"Yuuri-sempai?" Misaki asked in shock.

The man, known as Yuuri, grinned at Misaki brightly. He hugged Misaki tightly and cried in happiness. "Oh, I'm so happy Misaki-chan remembers me!"

A cough could be heard from above them and Misaki looked up slowly. Akihiko was glaring at the both of them- well, he was glaring at Yuuri anyway. Yuuri glanced back at Usagi briefly before he smiled. Standing up, Yuuri held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Yuuri Satou. It's nice to meet you Usami-san," Yuuri said politely while bowing.

Akihiko observed Yuuri's hand before taking it begrudgingly. Misaki sighed in relief, although he knew that the two were going to butt heads pretty soon. Usagi seemed to always get jealous of any male that came near him, especially if he were friends with them.

Misaki and Yuuri had known each other ever since they were little boys. They had lived next to each other and went to the same school for most of their lives. While they were growing up, Yuuri thought of himself as Misaki's 'protector.' Since Misaki was known to attract unnecessary attention to himself, Yuuri often had to watch out for the other. And over the years, Misaki had grown to depend on Yuuri's opinion and protection. But once they graduated from junior high, Yuuri suddenly had to go overseas to study law for five years. And while this disappointed Misaki greatly, he knew that this was the time when he could finally learn to be independent- of course Takahiro believed differently.

"What are you doing here Yuuri? I thought you were studying overseas," Misaki pointed out curiously.

Pulling back his hand from Akihiko's grasp, Yuuri grinned at Misaki. "Well, school is amazing overseas and everything, but it was just so boring without my Misaki-chan to entertain me," Yuuri whined.

Misaki felt his eye twitch. "Don't call me Misaki-chan. And why would you waste such a good opportunity?"

Yuuri smiled gently at Misaki. "I just wasn't interested in what I was learning. So, I decided to come back and start up a shop. Ever since then, it's been pretty successful," Yuuri confessed.

Misaki's eyes grew wide. "Really? What shop did you open?"

Yuuri turned and held out his hand. "This shop right here. _Hidden Desires_. You want to check it out?" Yuuri asked innocently.

Misaki froze and looked at the shop. He narrowed his eyes and said, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. And since you're my best friend, I can give you a discount and everything," Yuuri purred out sweetly.

Akihiko looked at Yuuri in surprise and asked, "Really? What kind of things do you carry inside?"

"Oh, well..," Yuuri trailed off, describing all the different merchandise in the shop.

Akihiko seemed to be interested in what the products in the store were and Misaki knew that was a bad sign. He knew that the author was thinking of what to buy so that he could torture the poor student when they got home. Misaki sighed in defeat. Something told him that he'd be sore for the next month or so. He heard Akihiko exclaim in excitement and Misaki looked up. His eyes widened as he saw Usagi writing down everything in a notepad.

Misaki's eye twitched slightly. _"They're both a bunch of perverts,"_ he thought to himself.

"Misaki-chan, come on! I want to give you both the grand tour," Yuuri shouted from inside the shop.

Misaki snapped out of his thoughts and sighed. He walked towards the shop and opened the door. Looking around, Misaki's eyes widened at the decor. Baby blue wallpaper lined the walls and the shop had a warm atmosphere all around. Looking around, Misaki saw all of the outfits and looked around curiously. Unlike the perverted outfits he was expecting, there were regular and normal clothing lining the shelves and hangers.

"If your looking for the good stuff, it's all in the back," Yuuri whispered in Misaki's ear.

"WHO THE HELL SAID I'M LOOKING FOR THAT?" Misaki asked in horror.

Yuuri held up a finger. "No need to shout. I can tell from your expression, you're curious as to why I have regular clothing here."

Misaki blushed and lowered his head. "I am not," he mumbled under his breath.

"Yes you are. Misaki, I'm your best friend. You can't hide anything from me," Yuuri teased.

Misaki slowly nodded his head in agreement but kept quiet. Yuuri smiled and pointed towards the back of the store. "Your boyfriend should be somewhere back there."

Misaki walked away from Yuuri, his face still burning in embarrassment. He walked towards the back of the store, in search for Akihiko. The author had mysteriously disappeared, although Misaki had a guess as to where he went off to. Looking around, Misaki saw a door a few feet away. Looking back to make sure that Yuuri wasn't following behind him- Yuuri likes to do that kind of thing- Misaki opened the door and walked inside.

**A/N: Well, I was originally planning on this being a oneshot but due to circumstances, this is turning into a longer work (no more than three chapters. So I shouldn't call it a long work, per say). But I promise the good stuff will be happening later in the story. There is a reason for me rating this as mature. **

**Now a little more detail on Yuuri. He's an OC (obviously). His appearance came out of nowhere really (I was watching Cry Cry by T-ara and one of the girls has long orange/red hair. So, that's where the distinguishable hair color and length comes from (yes, I know I modeled Yuuri after a girl even though he's a boy. I'm weird that way). Yuuri has no romantic feelings for Misaki, so don't worry. He just likes to tease Misaki and he thinks of him as a younger brother who needs guidance. As for the shop he owns...it'll be described more in detail later on, I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Misaki will be a little bit more...compliant when it comes to requests made by Yuuri and Usagi. Not too much, but enough I think for him to be a little bit OOC. Hopefully, not too much though. I hope you enjoy.**

Misaki froze once he walked into the room. He looked back to the other room to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He blinked a couple of times before he let his eyes get back into focus. Once he was sure that he wasn't dreaming, he turned back around only to scowl in disgust.

It was as if he had stepped into another world. Instead of the innocent, airy atmosphere in the other room, this room was the complete opposite. There were chains hanging from the wall, toys lining the shelves, and erotic clothing were lying on tables neatly arranged around the room. All in all, it was as if he had stepped into his own personal hell.

"So, how do you like it?"

Misaki jumped and turned around. Yuuri was smirking behind him, leaning against the door. Misaki composed himself and glared at his friend.

"What the hell is this? Why is this kind of...stuff here?" Misaki exclaimed.

Yuuri stared at Misaki in shock. "I can't have this kind of stuff in the front. That would repel potential customers," Yuuri stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Misaki stared at his friend in shock, slightly hoping that the other was joking. When he saw that Yuuri was completely serious, Misaki brought a hand to his head and sighed. He was surrounded by idiots. A bunch of perverted idiots.

Misaki shook his head and looked around for Akihiko. However, there was no sight of Usagi anywhere and that slightly worried Misaki for several reasons. One, that probably meant that Usagi was planning buying something perverted; two, it meant that he wouldn't know what Usagi would be buying until they got home; and three, everything that Usagi bought would more than likely be used on him. Misaki slumped in defeat.

_"I'm never going to make it out of here alive," _Misaki thought to himself.

"Hey Misaki! Is this something that you and your boyfriend would like?" Yuuri asked while holding up a vibrator.

"PUT THAT DOWN! I WOULD NEVER EVEN THINK ABOUT USING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Misaki shouted.

Yuuri pouted and placed the vibrator back on the table. "Man, you're so picky. You need to loosen up some, Misaki. Okay, what about these?"

Yuuri was holding a pair of handcuffs in one hand and a blindfold in the other. Misaki felt the vein in his head start to twitch again and he growled in annoyance. Yuuri took that as a sign and put both of the items back where he found them. The two of them locked eyes with each other before Misaki moved his gaze to something that had been catching his attention ever since he walked into the room. Yuuri tilted his head in confusion before following his friend's gaze. His eyes widened before a smirk came to his face.

"I didn't know you were that kinky, Misaki," Yuuri commented slyly.

"SHUT UP! It just caught my attention is all...," Misaki tried to explain.

Yuuri picked up a lone maid's outfit that happened to be lying around on the table. Yuuri hummed in approval and held it up to Misaki's body. His eyes widened before he grinned.

"I had no idea you would look good in maid's outfit. Here, go try it on," Yuuri said.

He threw the maid's outfit towards Misaki, how caught it without any problems. He looked down at the outfit before looking back up at Yuuri. His friend pointed towards a hall way that Misaki knew was not there when he walked into the room. He looked back at Yuuri, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Just walk down the hall, take a left, and you'll see the dressing room," Yuuri explained.

Misaki opened his mouth to protest but he stopped himself before he could say anything. If he didn't voluntarily put on the outfit, then Yuuri would probably put it on him himself. Or worse, he would convince Usagi to put it on him- not that the author would need persuading to do something like that. And something told him that putting on the maid outfit, while it would take away some of his dignity, would be much better than dealing with either of the perverts.

Sighing, Misaki began making his way towards the hallway. There was only one light illuminating the long hall but it was still relatively easy for Misaki to see where he was going. Up ahead, he saw a lone hallway on the left. He turned and walked down the hall. Almost immediately, he saw a door at the end. Reaching out, Misaki's hand curled around the handle. He pulled open the door and walked inside only to freeze.

Akihiko was standing in the dressing room, buttoning up shirt. He looked up with wide eyes at Misaki. Akihiko saw Misaki carrying something and looked down. A gasp pasted through his lips as he instantly recognized the clothing. Misaki followed Usagi's gaze and stilled as he realized that the author realized what he was holding. Misaki dropped the maid's outfit in a rush and started to run out of the dressing room. However, Akihiko's instincts were faster than his.

Misaki stopped dead when he saw Akihiko's hand slamming the door shut. He turned back around and watched Akihiko with wide eyes. The author bent down until his breath was mingling with Misaki's. The student bowed his head to avoid the author's eyes. Akihiko chuckled when he saw Misaki's eyes fluttering and his cheeks flushing red.

"You really need to stop trying to seduce me Misaki," Usagi growled out.

Misaki gulped and tried to move away from Akihiko, but to no avail. The author moved his other hand so that Misaki was trapped. The student shivered at Usagi's gaze, which seemed to stare right through him. He lowered his gaze, which ended up being a bad choice, since he was now staring straight at Usagi's erection. Misaki's face flushed red for about the hundredth time today and he quickly moved his eyes back up to Usagi's face.

Misaki's breath caught in his throat as their eyes locked with each other. A recognizable heat was blazing in Akihiko's eyes and it made Misaki feel a little bit hotter. He started to squirm where he was standing and he never noticed the smirk that came to Akihiko's face.

Misaki gasped as he was suddenly thrown across Usagi's shoulder. He looked back and tried to say something but the emotions shining in Usagi's eyes stopped him dead. He blinked a couple of times before he found himself being slung on a bed that he never noticed was in the dressing room. His head snapped up and he nearly squealed as Akihiko jumped on top of him.

Akihiko's lips suddenly collided with his and Misaki was unable to stop the groan that escaped his lips. His eyes were wide in shock and Akihiko's eyes were staring right back at his. Misaki shivered and unconsciously moved closer to Usagi's body. Akihiko growled in the kiss and moved his hand up to the back of Misaki's head, effectively holding him in place. His other hand moved up under Misaki's shirt.

Misaki whimpered in the kiss and placed his hands on Usagi's chest. But instead of pushing him away like he thought he would do, he ended up grabbing onto the author's shirt. He moaned when he felt Usagi's fingertips grazing his nipples softly. His eyes shut tightly when the author's fingers twisted one of his small nubs, making it start to pebble.

Usagi chuckled and suddenly pinched Misaki's nipple harshly. The other hissed in slight pain and Akihiko took his as his chance, slipping his tongue into the student's mouth. Misaki's eyes snapped open in shock before he started to push on Usagi's chest. However, the author didn't seem to feel his attempts to escape and continued to tease at Misaki's chest.

Misaki's resistance was starting to dwindle when he felt Usagi's tongue start to twirl around his. He shut his legs, trying to keep the author from seeing his predicament. However, Akihiko had already seen his arousal and he wasn't about to let Misaki get away from him now that he had him where he wanted him. Removing his hand from the back of Misaki's head, Akihiko moved his hand down to Misaki's knees.

Misaki flinched when he felt Usagi's sly fingers making patterns on his knee. He clenched his legs together tighter and he whimpered softly. Unable to control himself anymore, Usagi ripped Misaki's legs apart and started to grope Misaki's erection through his pants.

"I must say, you two are extremely hot together."

Akihiko and Misaki broke apart and looked around the room. Misaki recognized Yuuri's voice and he shielded his body away in embarrassment. However, nothing in the room seemed out of order. Akihiko just shrugged his shoulders and started to make his way back over to Misaki. The student's eyes widened as he saw something in the corner of the room.

"Wait Usagi-san! What's that?" Misaki asked nervously while pointing towards the corner.

Akihiko sighed and looked at the corner. His eyes widened as he saw a camera focused directly on the both of them. His eyes narrowed before he stood up. Ignoring the fact that he as still aroused, Akihiko walked over to the camera. He looked at it with a glare.

"You don't look very handsome when you frown like that Usami-san," Yuuri said.

Misaki walked over to where Usagi was and he looked into the camera too. A look of outrage was present on his face. "You...were intending to _filming us?_" Misaki shouted in anger.

"Of course not. I had this camera installed long before you two came into the shop," Yuuri remarked.

_"That's the same damn thing_," Misaki thought to himself.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with the tape once we've finished?" Akihiko asked with an indistinguishable tone.

"Why, I'd give it to you of course. What use do I have of such a tape, especially one that has my best friend losing his innocence to his lover?" Yuuri pointed out as if it were obvious.

Akihiko nodded his head. "Alight, then it is alright if you record-"

"WHO THE HELL SAID IT WAS ALRIGHT? I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T!" Misaki shouted while punching Usagi in the arm.

"I did, so it's alright," Akihiko said simply.

Misaki felt his eye start to twitch. _"Why must you think that you can have whatever you want just because you have a lot of money?"_ Misaki asked in his head.

While he was occupied with his thoughts, Misaki never noticed Akihiko setting up the camera in an angle that would capture everything. His head snapped up when he felt Akihiko's hand suddenly grab his lower back, pulling them close together. Misaki looked up at the author in shock and horror.

"We're really going to do..._THAT__?_ While Yuuri is recording us?" Misaki asked in anxiety.

Akihiko smirked and nodded his head. "Of course. I think it'll be interesting to see how Misaki acts while being recorded. And anyway-" Usagi trailed his hand down until he was cradling Misaki's arousal in the palm of his hand. "-it seems like you aren't deterred by the idea."

Misaki shook his head rapidly. "No! I will NOT have...sex...with you while we're being taped!"

"Then you leave me no choice," Akihiko answered mysteriously.

Akihiko took out something from behind him and grabbed both of Misaki's wrists in his hands. He moved Misaki's arms up until they were over his head and near the headboard. Misaki felt something cold touch his skin before the sound of something locking could be heard throughout the room. Misaki lifted his head up to see what the author was doing and his eyes widened.

"What the hell? Why'd you handcuff me to the headboard?" Misaki asked.

"It'll be more pleasurable for Misaki if he were to just relax," Akihiko pointed out.

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN YOU'VE HANDCUFFED ME TO THE HEADBOARD?" Misaki shouted out.

"Just...relax," Usagi whispered before he kissed Misaki deeply.

Misaki closed his eyes and tried to resist the temptation of kissing Usagi back. Akihiko must have been expecting this though, because Misaki suddenly gasped in pleasure as his erection was freed from his jeans. The author's fingers played with the head softly, collecting the pre-cum that had started to pool in the opening. He lifted his fingers up to his mouth and slowly licked his fingers, a seductive gleam in his eyes.

Misaki shivered as his eyes caught Usagi's. His eyes moved over to where the camera was at and his eyes widened before he shut his eyes. He felt his cock get even harder and his nipples started to harden. He knew that Usagi was looking at him, but he couldn't bare to look at the other man's lustful gaze. Not without losing control.

"I had no idea you were into this kind of thing Misaki," Akihiko groaned out.

Misaki just shook his head in disagreement. If he opened his mouth, he was afraid that he would moan. So instead, he just bit into his lip and held back any moans that threatened to come out of his mouth.

He suddenly felt Usagi's hand cup his face and Misaki opened his eyes slowly. The author was smirking at him and Misaki felt his heart skip a beat. Akihiko bent down and captured Misaki's lips in a kiss. Misaki groaned and opened his mouth slightly to let Akihiko's tongue inside. Their tongues intertwined with each other, mapping out each other's mouth.

Akihiko separated himself from Misaki before resting his forehead against Misaki's. Their eyes stared at each other before a familiar gleam entered Usagi's eyes.

"I think it's time I take this up a notch," Akihiko said in a rough voice.

**A/N: I know I'm a horrible person to leave it hanging right here. I'll probably get bashed for this but I will have the next chapter up soon (hopefully later today or tomorrow). **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For some reason, me and lemons just don't mix (I always either end up turning it into a lime or I just bypass/ ruin the moment altogether). So, let's cross our fingers that I actually get to the good part now. **

**Although I have to say, this story isn't going the way I planned at all (not that that's bad…just unexpected). So, I'm pretty much doing this by ear. And unfortunately, most of my stories that I post up that had no prior planning always end up…lacking in some way. So, I'll try my best to give this story my all without making it seem…anymore awkward than it already is (Again, stories that I pull out of my ass just don't turn out well unless their drabbles). So, I apologize if I disappoint several people. XD**

Misaki's breath picked up slightly as he saw Usagi start to stalk towards him. He pulled at his wrists, trying to get free from the handcuffs. He knew it was useless, but it was worth a try. Caught up in his thoughts, Misaki gasped as Akihiko's hand curled into his hair and roughly pulled his head back. He whimpered slightly at the pain and whined as he felt Usagi nibbling at his neck. He pulled at the handcuffs again, redoubling his efforts to get loose.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes slightly when he realized that Misaki was trying to get loose. Not wanting his lover to get away this time, Akihiko bit into the side of Misaki's neck hard. The student shouted and tried to kick Akihiko off of him. However, the author was one step ahead of him.

Misaki suddenly found his legs being lifted up above his head. He watched with wide eyes as Akihiko's gaze traveled down his body in appreciation. Misaki shivered at the attention and Akihiko didn't miss it this time. His eyes narrowed in confusion before a light bulb went off in his head. Smirking, Akihiko licked his lips.

Akihiko leaned down until his mouth was centimeters away from Misaki's ear. The student flinched slightly in surprise before he relaxed again- well, as relaxed as he can get. He tensed up again when Usagi let out a puff of breath on his earlobe. If it was one thing that Misaki disliked about Usagi, it was the teasing.

"Are you a closet exhibitionist, Misaki?" Usagi asked slyly.

Misaki jolted and looked up at Akihiko in shock. He opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head quickly. Akihiko chuckled and turned his head so that he was looking straight at the camera. "Well, I think you are. I mean, your little friend is in another room watching us and you're getting off on it," Akihiko said while grasping onto Misaki's arousal.

Misaki jumped slightly before shaking his head again. Akihiko just smirked and started pumping Misaki's erection slowly. The student moaned softly and shut his eyes. Akihiko kept a close watch on Misaki, reveling in the facial expressions that Misaki was making. He noticed that another shiver go through Misaki before the student's arousal became harder in his hand.

Moving a hand up, Usagi idly fingered one of Misaki's nipples, never slowing down his pumping. Misaki's breath hitched before he squirmed under Akihiko's fingers.

"Tell me what you want Misaki. I'll give you anything you ask for," Akihiko said while his hands still played with Misaki's body.

"No...I-I...don't...," Misaki trailed off, moaning in-between his broken words.

Akihiko just chuckled and continued his administrations. His hand grew tighter on Misaki's cock, his thumb swiping over the head every so often. Misaki's hips started to buck involuntarily, trying to get Akihiko to move his hand faster.

The author licked his lips as he watched Misaki come undone by his hands. Smirking, Usagi slowed down his pace until he wasn't moving his hand at all. Misaki whined and tried to move his hips up. However, Akihiko moved the hand that was teasing Misaki's nipple down to the student's hip so that he couldn't move.

Misaki felt tears start to come to his eyes and he looked at Akihiko's face. "Usagi-san...w-why did...you s-stop?" he asked softly.

"Tell me what you want Misaki. I won't know what you desire if you don't tell me," Akihiko said seductively.

Misaki's eyes widened before he turned his head away. A blush was starting to come to his face. In his head, he debated the issue. On one hand, if he were to say what he wanted, there was no doubt that Usagi would fulfill it. But if he did that, then the author would think that he's a closet pervert. On the other hand though, if he continued to remain quiet, Usagi would probably tease him until he begged.

_"So in other words, there's no way for me to escape,"_ Misaki thought to himself.

Sighing, Misaki looked back up at Akihiko with innocent eyes. The author groaned deep in his throat at the wanton expression on Misaki's face.

"Usagi-san...can you please...t-touch me?" Misaki asked bashfully.

Akihiko felt a blush come to his face and Misaki's eyes widened. He had rarely seen a blush on the author's face before- in fact, he didn't think he had ever seen a blush on his face. Akihiko leaned down and kissed Misaki softly, which threw off the student. Misaki shyly kissed Usagi back. Akihiko broke the loving kiss and looked down at Misaki.

"Anything you want Misaki," Akihiko said.

Misaki blushed but nodded his head. Akihiko signaled Misaki to separate his legs and the student did so. Akihiko settled himself in-between Misaki's legs and placed three fingers to Misaki's face.

"Lick them thoroughly," Akihiko said, a glimpse of a smirk on his lips.

Misaki looked at Usagi's fingers before he hesitantly took the appendages into his mouth. His tongue swept over Usagi's fingers and he heard a strangled groan come from the author. Looking up, Misaki saw Akihiko staring at Misaki with an intense gaze, which made Misaki even more aroused.

Akihiko growled as he felt Misaki's tongue massage his fingers. Unable to control his desire anymore, Akihiko practically ripped his fingers from Misaki's mouth. Misaki gasped as he felt Akihiko's fingers teasing his cock. They slowly moved down, drawing random patterns on the base of his erection and his balls. One of Akihiko's fingers grazed his entrance, circling the puckered skin. Akihiko licked his lips again and leaned down.

"Usagi-san? What are you doi- AH!"

Akihiko's tongue licked at Misaki's entrance. Misaki screamed in pleasure and unconsciously spread his legs wider. Akihiko brought one of his fingers up to Misaki's twitching hole and slowly moved it inside. He pumped the digit a couple of times at a steady pace before he thrust his finger right at Misaki's prostate.

Misaki's back arched and he shouted out, "Usagi-san! I-I'm going to-"

Misaki's erection twitched before he came. Long ropes of cum splattered across his chest and onto the sheets. Akihiko leaned down and licked up the mess on Misaki's chest. He grinned at Misaki as if he were a Cheshire cat that had just gotten some cream. Misaki stared back at Usagi with a daze expression before his eyes moved over to the camera. His eyes grew wide before he looked back at Usagi.

"Is that still recording?" Misaki asked fearfully.

"Sure is. And I have to say Misaki, you sure are kinky," Yuuri said in a rough voice.

Misaki blushed and hid his face in the pillows. Akihiko just glared back at the camera. "If you don't mind, we're busy," Akihiko growled out.

"Alright, calm down. I'll shut up," Yuuri said.

Akihiko tilted Misaki's face up so that he was no longer hiding. He pecked Misaki's lips before he slammed two fingers back inside of Misaki.

"HEY! WILL YOU GIVE ME SOME WARNING WHERE YOU DO TH-UGH!" Misaki shouted before he was cut off.

Akihiko just smirked as he continued to abuse Misaki's prostate. He rubbed the sensitive spot roughly and pumped his fingers in Misaki's entrance. Misaki slumped into the sheets in defeat and moaned. He felt eyes watching him closely and he opened his eyes. Looking up though, he noticed that Akihiko was looking down at his entrance. Furrowing his eyebrows, Misaki looked over to where the camera.

He closed his eyes and whimpered out, "Usagi-san...please...side..."

Akihiko slowed down in pumps and looked up at Misaki. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Misaki's face twisted in pleasure and shame. "I want you inside of me!"

Akihiko slowed to a stop before a dark smirk came to his face. "With pleasure," he said.

Reaching over to the nightstand that Misaki never noticed until now, Usagi pulled out a bottle of lube. He opened the bottle and let the liquid dribble over his fingers. He lubed up his cock quickly before lining himself up with Misaki's entrance.

Misaki screamed when Usagi's erection slammed inside of him. His eyes were wide and he couldn't keep his strangled moans from escaping. Akihiko's thrusts were fast and hard, pushing him further into the bed. The only sounds in the room weer the sounds of skin slapping against each other, Usagi's panting, and Misaki's screams.

Misaki vaguely felt the handcuffs around his wrists come loose. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck and pulled him closer. All of a sudden, Akihiko's thrusts became deeper. Misaki felt the pleasure inside of him reach a new level and he could barely warn Usagi about his upcoming climax. However, Akihiko didn't seem to need a warning, because his thrusts suddenly slowed. Then, Misaki felt his body being moved up and over.

Looking around in a daze, Misaki noticed that he was now in Akihiko's lap. He also noticed that he was completely exposed in front of the camera. His eyes grew wide and he tried to move away from Usagi. However, the author decided to pick up his thrusts again, this time harder than before. Misaki felt tears falling from his eyes and he gritted his teeth.

As time passed, Misaki felt his rationality leave him. All that was left inside of him was a need for pleasure. Pure, unadulterated pleasure. He slammed his hips down on Akihiko's cock, trying to get more of his lover's erection inside of him. His eyes snapped open at Akihiko pulled most of the way out. He opened his mouth to protest, only to scream when Usagi thrust back inside, striking his prostate head on.

Akihiko's hand sneaked towards Misaki's arousal, wrapping his fingers around the warm appendage. Misaki whimpered before he opened his mouth.

"U-U-Usagi-san...I-I'm CUMMING!" Misaki shouted.

His back arched back while his hips ground against Usagi's erection. The author grunted deep in his throat before he released inside of Misaki's hole. Akihiko continued to thrust into Misaki until he rode out the pleasure for the both of them. A few seconds later, Akihiko released Misaki from his tight grip. Misaki felt boneless and he leaned onto Usagi's chest for support. Misaki slumped against Akihiko's chest and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I think I rushed it towards the end. But over all, I'm really proud about this scene. I'll update this as soon as I can, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please leave a review, because I love reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, this story really is getting longer and longer (I had thought I would stop after three chapters, but of course that didn't happen). Now, I'm planning on writing two more chapters (this chapter is included in that number). Of course, given my track record with predicting how many chapters I have left, I'm not sure if that number can be taken seriously.**

**And the characters get kind of OOC in this chapter. Maybe a little bit more than should be acceptable. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.**

Misaki felt himself coming to slowly. Groaning slightly in exhaustion, the student burrowed himself deeper into the sheets. He vaguely noticed that a warm glow seemed to buzz through his body. He also noticed a large hand brushing through his hair gently. He unconsciously moved his head closer to the hand and smiled slightly before he started to doze off back to sleep.

Akihiko smiled at Misaki's antics and continued to comb his fingers through his lover's hair. Considering what occurred about an hour ago, Misaki either didn't remember what happened or he didn't mind. And something told him that the first option was probably the answer. Sighing, Akihiko moved back under the covers and wrapped his arms around Misaki's body.

Misaki turned his body towards the source of heat and sighed in happiness. He seemed to be floating in a sea of peace, which was surprising considering what he had to deal with everyday with Usagi. Misaki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Something felt off. Judging by the way the covers felt on his skin, he could tell that he was completely naked. But he felt oddly warm for someone who was nude. He also felt large arms wrapped around his body.

_"Wait a minute...ARMS?"_

Misaki's eyes snapped open. He looked up at Usagi with shock written on his face. Akihiko just stared back at him, slight surprise evident on his face. Without a moment's hesitation, Misaki pushed himself out of Usagi's arms. Unfortunately, he pushed too hard and ended up tumbling out of the bed in a heap. He yelped and landed on his arm. Groaning as his entire weight was concentrated on his left arm, he looked around the room.

Misaki noticed that they were not in their room at Usagi's apartment. Instead, they seemed to be inside of some dressing room. His eyes widened before memories started flashing back into his head. A large blush came to his face as he remembered what he had said and done. His hands went up to his face to try and cover up some of his embarrassment. Of course it did no good, since the evidence of what they did was present throughout the room.

Misaki hissed in pain as he moved slightly. One of his hands moved down to his lower back, which was throbbing in pain. Gritting his teeth, Misaki stood up and glared at Akihiko, who was currently smirking at him. Picking up the closest thing to him, which happened to be a pillow, Misaki stalked towards Akihiko with a purpose to kill. However, before he could move, the door to the dressing room was suddenly thrown open.

Misaki nearly screamed and pulled the blankets off of the bed to cover himself. His face flushed a deep red and he avoided the person's gaze.

"You're still shy after what _you _did?" Yuuri asked in shock.

Misaki threw the pillow at his friend, who just moved out of the way. In Yuuri's hand was a black tape, which caused Misaki to freeze. Although the tape could be anything, something told him that he knew exactly what was on there.

"What...do you plan to do with that?" Misaki asked cautious.

Yuuri smiled brightly before throwing the tape at Misaki, who caught it. He looked down at the tape as if it were contaminated before he looked back up at Yuuri. His friend was grinning at him. Misaki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You're just...giving it to us?" Misaki asked in surprise.

"Well of course. I promised after all. And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't fulfill my promises?" Yuuri pointed out.

Misaki absently nodded his head, looking down at the tape. He bit his lip and thought back to the moment in question. A blush came to his face and his could feel his groin tightening. Swallowing deeply, Misaki clenched his hands around the tape. He couldn't believe that he acted like that, in front of a camera. Especially when his best friend was watching them too. But for some reason, Misaki found that he didn't care. In fact, he felt a yearning to do it again.

"Oh! And before I forget, here's a gift for you two," Yuuri said in happiness.

He handed Akihiko a large box and the author just stared at the box. Looking up at Yuuri with a suspicious gleam, he opened the box only to gasp softly. Misaki raised his eyebrow before he walked over to where Usagi was. He bent over the bed to see what was in the box and stilled. Inside the box was a new camera. There were some other things in the box too, but Misaki's eyes were drawn to the camera. Almost immediately, he felt a wave of heat go through him. His breath picked up and his cock gave a twitch.

"Misaki? Are you alright?"

Misaki snapped his head up and looked up at Yuuri, who was looking at him in worry. Misaki was vaguely aware the fact that he was becoming erect, despite the fact that he was in front of Yuuri and Usagi. He discreetly tried to move his hands down so that it wasn't obvious that he was becoming aroused by the situation. However, Yuuri and Akihiko saw Misaki's subtle move and moved their gazes down to Misaki's lap. Both male's eyes widened in surprise.

"Misaki...are you..?" Yuuri trailed off, already aware of the answer.

Misaki bowed his head in embarrassment. Akihiko unconsciously licked his lips before he glared at Yuuri. "You. Leave. NOW."

Yuuri stepped back, his arms in the air. "Alright, I know when I'm not wanted. I'm leaving," Yuuri said with a smile.

Yuuri walked over to the door and turned around to look at Misaki. "Oh, and Misaki?"

Misaki looked up, embarrassment still evident on his face. "Yeah?"

"Don't beat yourself up over your... new found kink. There are others like you. I should know, since I'm one of them," Yuuri said encouragingly.

Misaki stared at Yuuri in shock. His friend offered him an encouraging smile and for some reason, this caused Misaki to feel much better. He smiled back and watched at Yuuri left the room.

Almost immediately, the atmosphere in the room changed to tense. Misaki knew without turning around that Akihiko was glaring at the spot where Yuuri was a few seconds ago. Sighing, Misaki turned around and opened his mouth to say something only to have Usagi's tongue nearly shoved down his throat. His eyes were wide and he suddenly found himself on his back with Akihiko straddling his hips.

Misaki placed his hands on Usagi's chest and pushed him off of his body. However, due to his large size, all he succeeded in doing was separating them from their kiss. He looked at Usagi in astonishment while the author just stared back at him. Deep in his eyes, Misaki notice a familiar emotion.

Sighing, Misaki slumped into the bed and glared at Usagi. "Yuuri doesn't like me like that. He has a boyfriend," Misaki said in annoyance.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes. "That's even more reason for me to be suspicious of him since he's gay."

Misaki groaned and hit Usagi in the back of his head. "You idiot! Trust me, Yuuri has no romantic feelings towards me once so ever. His boyfriend traveled with him to America and back. He would have told me if they broke up," Misaki stated with a straight face.

Akihiko observed Misaki before he burrowed his face in Misaki's neck. The student rolled his eyes in Usagi's antics but placed a hand on the author's head. "If you can't trust Yuuri, then trust me at least," Misaki said softly.

Akihiko remained silent for a few seconds and Misaki thought that the author was just ignoring him when he felt Usagi nodding slightly. Sighing in relief, Misaki stared up at the ceiling when he noticed something.

"Usagi-san? Can you please get off of me? Your not exactly LIGHT!" Misaki said in annoyance, nearly shouting out the last part.

**A/N: Well, this chapter is out of the way. I know it was basically a pretty simple chapter though. There will be an ****epilogue to go along with this story though, so don't worry. And the epilogue will be MUCH better than this chapter. **


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the epilogue to this story. As promised, it will be MUCH better than the last chapter (hopefully). Anyway, thanks to anyone/everyone who has read this story. You guys make me so happy. So, enjoy the last chapter. :D**

_One Month Later_

"Usagi-san, I'm home," Misaki said as he walked into the house.

"Hmm," Usagi said absentmindedly from his spot on the couch.

Akihiko was staring at the TV, not even blinking once. He vaguely heard Misaki entering the room, but his attention was focused primarily on what he was watching. He heard Misaki say something else and he just grunted again.

Misaki raised an eyebrow at Usagi's answer and dropped his bag by the door. Shedding his coat, he hung it up on the coat rack before making his way over to where the author was sitting. He could barely hear the sound of moans and panting. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Misaki made his way over to the couch. He stopped dead when he recognized his face on the screen. His eyes grew wide as he realized that Usagi was watching the tape that Yuuri had recorded of them about a month ago.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING THAT?" Misaki shouted at Usagi in outrage, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Misaki hasn't let me use the camera that Yuuri gave us, so I have to use this to relive the memories," Akihiko reasoned.

Misaki flushed in anger and embarrassment before taking in a deep breath. He would have to kill Yuuri later for even giving them the camera in the first place. He didn't even want to use that stupid camera anyway. It was abnormal, weird, and completely invading. Not to mention, he constantly felt a feeling of sensitivity around the camera. Having it sit there, recording his every move...it made him feel uncomfortable. But he had to admit, it also made him feel...more adventurous.

Shaking his head, Misaki tried to banish those thoughts from his head. He shouldn't give Usagi a reason to use the camera. The author would surely abuse his new-found power and that wouldn't be good from Misaki at all. Therefore, there was no reason to feel guilty about not using the camera. Nope, not one reason. But then, Misaki was still confused why there was a pit of guilt settling in his stomach.

He bit his lip and looked over to the TV, causing him to blush. He looked and acted completely different then was on the tape. And he shouldn't be feeling horny just by watching himself on TV. But, he found that his jeans were becoming a bit too tight.

Groaning in defeat, Misaki looked over at Usagi. "If I promise to let you use the camera, will you promise to NEVER watch these videos in here anymore?" Misaki asked carefully.

Akihiko snapped his head up at Misaki in shock. The student had his head bowed, avoiding the author's gaze. He had to admit, he didn't expect to hear that. But he sure as hell wasn't about to complain. Akihiko smirked and stood up, shutting off the TV in the meantime. Misaki's eyes moved over to the author and his breath hitched unconsciously. Akihiko leaned down and placed his finger under Misaki's chin, lifting the younger male's face up so that they were looking at each other.

"I promise," Akihiko said in a husky voice.

* * *

><p>"Was...t-this part of t-the agreement-AHH!" Misaki asked before he twitched in pleasure.<p>

Akihiko just chuckled while he pulled out the camera from the closet. He quickly set the camera in a favorable angle and turned it on. He them moved so that he could look through the lens. His eyes widened considerably as he zeroed in on Misaki's cock. Swallowing subconsciously, Akihiko went back to starting up the camera. Now was not the time to lose control.

Once he was sure that everything was set up, he moved over to where Misaki was laying in the bed. He licked his lips at the display in front of him.

Misaki was tied to the headboard, his arms tied over his head. His legs were gaped open and shaking at the constant buzzing going through his body. His face was flushed a deep red and his lips were full from all the kissing they had done prior to getting into the bed. Moving his gaze downward, Akihiko stopped momentarily to observe Misaki's nipples. They were completely hard, sticking up as if they were begging to be licked and nibbled. His gaze continued onward until he reached Misaki's cock. It was dripping wet, a small puddle of pre-come already forming on Misaki's stomach. Moving forward slightly, the author reached out until the tips of his fingers were teasing the head of Misaki's erection. The student twitched before he whimpered in arousal.

Humming in approval, Akihiko moved over to looked at Misaki's entrance. The puckered skin protecting the entrance was constantly twitching around the vibrator that Usagi placed inside of his lover. It wasn't a large vibrator, although Usagi had no doubt that Misaki would be able to handle a bigger toy. But based on the student's reaction to the vibrating toy, he wasn't complaining one bit.

Licking his lips slowly, Akihiko leaned down and traced the skin around the vibrating toy. Misaki gasped loudly before arching his back. The author smirked and wrapped his fingers around the vibrator before slowly pulling it out. Misaki whimpered slightly and unconsciously tensed his body. His body was unconsciously trying to keep the toy inside of him. Seeing his reaction, the author slowed down his pace until he was completely still, the toy still vibrating inside of Misaki.

Akihiko lifted his other hand and cradled Misaki's face. Misaki opened his eyes and smiled slightly at Usagi. Akihiko smiled back and leaned down to capture Misaki's lips in a gentle kiss. Akihiko broke the kiss seconds later and stared straight into Misaki's eyes.

"It's time for me to refill on Misaki," Akihiko said seriously.

Misaki stared at Usagi in astonishment before he screamed in shock and pleasure. Akihiko slammed the vibrator deep into Misaki's entrance. He pumped in and out a couple more times before he pressed it right against Misaki's prostate. It buzzed against Misaki's prostate, causing the student to twitch sharply. Akihiko smirked darkly before he ripped the toy from Misaki's body. The student squirmed on the bed and whined deep in his throat. He could feel his entrance gaping open and it embarrassed him greatly.

Licking his fingers thoroughly, Akihiko chuckled at Misaki's reaction. "You sure are desperate, Misaki. What do you want me to do now?"

Misaki whimpered softly and turned his head away from Akihiko's gaze. The author just chuckled and removed his fingers from his mouth. Connecting his eyes with Misaki, Akihiko moved his hand down to the student's entrance. Misaki shivered and moved his gaze over to the camera. His breath hitched before he looked back at Usagi. The author noticed his look and smirked.

"Yes, it's recording right now. It's capturing how naughty and debauched you're acting right now. And it's capturing how hungry your entrance is for my fingers," Usagi said in a rough voice, trailing fingers around Misaki's entrance before slamming them inside roughly.

Misaki tilted his head back and moaned loudly. His eyes were wide open in shock before he snapped his head down to look at Usagi. The author just ignored his look and continued to pump his fingers in Misaki's entrance quickly. He quickly added another finger and watched Misaki's expression closely.

Misaki immediately noticed when Usagi added another finger. He bit his lip to keep himself from letting out any noises but it was in vain. His moans and pants left his mouth, leaving him feeling more exposed and vulnerable. Akihiko growled deep in hos throat and smirked at Misaki's failed attempts at hiding his moans. Deciding that he had teased Misaki enough, Akihiko removed his fingers from Misaki's entrance. He then untied Misaki and positioned him in front of the camera.

"Look up at the camera Misaki," Usagi whispered in Misaki's ear.

Looking up in a daze, Misaki's eyes connected with the camera. He whined softly before he started to squirm in place. He could feel his body start to heat up and he let out a shuddering breath.

"Usagi-san...," Misaki said breathlessly.

Akihiko moved behind Misaki and wrapped his arms around him. His hands were sprawled across the student's chest, flicking at his nipples lightly. Misaki leaned against Usagi and shut his eyes in pleasure. He can feel his erection tightening and he unconsciously begins to move his hand down to his cock. His fingers wrap around his arousal and he begins to tug at it to release himself from some of the pressure.

Akihiko watches as Misaki masturbated in front of the camera and he can feel himself getting harder. Unable to keep hold of his control any longer, Usagi lined himself up with Misaki's entrance. Without skipping a beat, Akihiko thrust into Misaki, causing Misaki to tense. Misaki gritted his teeth, surprised by the sudden insertion. Taking in a deep breath, Misaki tried to calm his body as best as he could.

Misaki tilted his head back, resting it on Usagi's shoulder. He moaned loudly as Akihiko pulled him closer, pushing his cock in deeper as a result. Misaki whimpered and opened his eyes slightly. He noticed that he was right in front of the camera and a burst of heat flowed through him. Unable to close his eyes now, Misaki kept eye contact with the lens. He moaned deep in his throat when Usagi started to thrust. Pushing his hips back, Misaki met Usagi's thrusts as best as he could.

Misaki tilted his head back and reached his arm back to grab onto Usagi's hair. He pulled the author towards him and the two kissed deeply. Misaki's moaned into the author's mouth as their thrusts continued on. Akihiko moved one of his hands towards Misaki's cock and he teased the base lightly. Instead of grabbing onto the student's erection though, Akihiko reached down to cup the younger male's balls. He rolled his in his hands gently before he squeezed them.

Misaki arched his back as he came hard. His eyes clenched shut and his mouth fell open. Akihiko felt his breath leave him as he watched Misaki orgasm all of a sudden. He then grunted as Misaki's entrance clenched around his cock. Unable to hold on to his control any longer, Usagi grabbed onto Misaki's hips and started thrusting into Misaki harshly.

Misaki whined, his entire body now sensitive after his climax. His body kept on tensing up and he was shaking slightly. After a few thrusts, Misaki felt Usagi give one more thrust before he buried himself deep inside. Seconds later, Misaki felt Usagi's cock twitch inside of him before a liquid filled his entrance. Whimpering, Misaki slumped onto the bed in exhaustion.

Akihiko picked up Misaki and moved over to the center of the bed. Misaki stared at Usagi with a glazed look before he reached up towards the author. Looking at his lover in confusion, Akihiko leaned down. He blinked in surprise when Misaki wrapped his arms around him.

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked curiously.

"M'tired. Sleep," Misaki said before falling asleep.

Akihiko looked down at Misaki before he smiled. He slipped out of Misaki's arms and moved over to the camera. Making sure that the camera caught everything, Akihiko turned the camera off and moved back towards the bed.

* * *

><p>Misaki felt the vein in his forehead start to twitch as he watched Usagi pile several new tapes in front of him. Blinking once, Misaki looked up at Akihiko with an annoyed expression on his face.<p>

"And what do you expect to do with these tapes?" Misaki asked.

"To record my Misaki, of course-"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Misaki shouted.

Akihiko leaned down and stared straight in Misaki eyes, causing the other to squirm. Misaki kept his eyes connected with Usagi's though, not willing to back down just yet. However, the author decided that it was unacceptable and kissed Misaki softly on the lips.

"I love you Misaki," Usagi whispered in the student's ears.

Misaki blushed a deep red. He hated when the author said that, because it made him feel weak on his knees. It also made it harder for him to scold the author when he did something wrong. But, deep inside of his heart, it also made him feel happy. He felt loved and cared for, although the author didn't need to know that little fact. Not yet anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to make breakfast. What do you want?" Misaki asked in embarrassment.

"I want-"

"You know what, don't finish that sentence. I'll just fix up whatever I see around here and you can eat that," Misaki said, a large blush coming to his face.

Akihiko just smirked while he leaned against the couch. His eyes moved back to the large bag of tapes before his smirk grew larger. He couldn't wait until he could have some fun with Misaki again. Especially with the new lens that Yuuri gave him today.

_FIN_

**A/N: And that's it. I know it was a pretty abrupt ending, but I felt that if I didn't end it here, it would have gone on FOREVER. And while some of you guys would probably have been happy with that choice, I probably wouldn't have. I liked how this story turned out and I feel that if I just dragged it on, it would lose it's value (not that it's worth anything to begin with). **

**But this was actually my first time writing a detailed lemon. I've write a terrible lime and a short lemon (I guess it can be classified as that) but nothing like this. And besides having the feeling of being VERY dirty (in a good-bad sort of way), I really liked how this story turned out. It's different from what I'm used to. I'm used to fluffy, romantic/ friendship moments, not dirty, sexual themes. **

**But, thank you to everyone who has read this story. You've made me very happy. Sp please, leave a review. And I'll hopefully put up another story like this soon (or later. Depends on what my mood is.)**


End file.
